The goal of this study is to understand how culture influences risk of HIV infection among immigrant Latino men from El Salvador. Immigrant men from El Salvador are increasingly at risk for HIV infection and are an understudied population in the context of HIV/AIDS. A 2-year study is proposed to investigate the critical role of culture and psychological factors on the sexual behaviors that put these men at risk for HIV infection. The specific aims of the study are to:(1) examine the influence of cultural norms on HIV sexual risk intentions and behaviors; (2) to examine the influence of psychological factors on HIV sexual risk intentions and behaviors; and (3) test a model of normative and psychological determinants of HIV risk. The socio-cultural context of sexual behaviors is posited to influence psychological factors which in turn influence intentions and behaviors. The influence of culture on HIV risk is viewed as having impact through the mediating influence of psychological factors. The cultural aspects that will be examined are endorsement of culturally determined sexual behavior norms and sexual communication norms assessed in three ways. Psychological factors that will be examined are self-efficacy and attitudes towards condoms. Intentions to use condoms and to have one sexual partner and past condom use and number of sexual partners will be the dependent variables. Formative data on Salvadorean norms regarding sexual behavior will be collected through focus groups. To pilot-test the study design and methodology, a minimum of 25 men will be interviewed with a preliminary instrument and will later participate in focus groups. A cross-sectional design is proposed for the main data collection that will involve structured interviews of 150 immigrant men from El Salvador, at least 18 years old recruited from community agencies in the Washington DC metropolitan area. Data collected will be analyzed to test hypotheses based on the theoretical model. Study findings will inform prevention programming aimed at Salvadorean men to reduce the risk for HIV infection for themselves and their sexual partners. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]